The objectives of this competing renewal of the Cancer Education grant of the MCW Cancer Center is to provide: 1) sound short-term cancer research experiences to pre-doctoral students under the supervision of a full-time Cancer Center faculty member; 2) guidance about career opportunities in cancer-related medical specialties and research; 3) indelibly impress upon participating students the scope, necessity and imperatives of cancer research. Student participants will be recruited from the early decision, M-1 MCW student body and motivated undergraduate students from two universities in Milwaukee. Faculty preceptors have an established track record for cancer research and student education. Applicants will submit a research plan to be reviewed by the institution's Research Affairs Committee, which reviews all internal grant proposals. Student research will be conducted for an 8, 10 or 12 week period, in the areas including: 1) cancer biology and molecular genetics, 2) bone marrow transplantation, 3) experimental therapeutics, and 4) cancer prevention and control. Students are active members of the research team, participating in all aspects of the research including design of experiments, data collection, analysis and interpretation of results, and preparation of material for oral presentation and publication. All students attend a "Scientific and Ethics in Research" course. Participating students are required to prepare an abstract and poster presentation of their research project for the Annual MCW Student Research Day. Student participants and faculty preceptors complete pre- and post-training questionnaires for ongoing evaluation that the programs educational objectives are being met. Longitudinal tracking of student participants at a later point in their medical training is done to assess the long-term impact of the research experience on career paths.